


Service for a Smile

by grimHarpy



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Inquisitor, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Power Dynamic, Restraints, Service Play, Smut, Soft BDSM, blindfold, soft boy cullen, sub!cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimHarpy/pseuds/grimHarpy
Summary: Cullen has a lot of men under him, but he needs a woman over him.
Relationships: Cullen/Female Inquisitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Service for a Smile

The Inquisitor rubs her earlobe casually and Cullen instantly obeys, stopping in the middle of a sentence to let her speak. She smiles slightly, a small reward. The war meeting continues and he stays silent until she rubs her ear again and he rejoins the discussion. The meeting ends and he remains at his spot while the other advisors move to leave. The Inquisitor makes a fist at her side and he obeys, moving to be next to her. Again, she rewards him with a smile. He’d do anything for her smile. 

She waits for the door to close before pointing to the floor wordlessly, and he kneels. Her fingers weave into his hair and he smiles as she leans down to kiss him. He parts his lips and she deepens the kiss with her tongue, gripping his hair in her fist. He moans quietly and she flicks his neck in warning, then trails her nails along his jaw until she reaches his chin before pulling away. 

“Escort me to my office, love,” she purrs. 

He scrambles to his feet and moves to open the war room doors for her. The two of them walk through Josephine's office, through the throne room, all the way up to the Inquisitor’s chambers, Cullen opening doors for her the whole way. Reaching the top of the stairs, she points at the floor again and slides a foot forward. The Commander kneels again and unlaces her boots one at a time, pulling them off her feet. She holds up a finger to him when he’s done. Wait. 

She pads across the carpet over to the desk and sits, Cullen’s eyes on her the whole way. Once she’s comfortable, she gestures to the open balcony doors. He stands and closes all of them. 

“Take off your armor, love,” she says as she picks up a report off her desk. “Then start the fireplace.”

He pulls off his gloves and sets them on a designated table by the stairs. Piece by piece, he removes his pauldrons, cloak, chestplate, shin-guards, and scabbard, placing them neatly on the table. Walking over to the fireplace, there’s three half burned logs in the pit, a tinderbox on the mantle. He easily gets the fire going, noting there’s only one log in the basket.

Cullen turns to face the Inquisitor, ready for whatever she needs next. It takes her a few moments to look up at him, and she smiles when she does. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a hairbrush, gesturing for him to approach. He happily takes the brush and stands behind her to loosen her hair and massage her scalp. She hums, pleased. The reports remain unread on the desk while she enjoys him caring for her hair. 

“You’re so good to me, love,” she murmurs, and he hums happily. 

He does his best to style her hair the way she likes, not well but he’s getting better all the time. She holds a hand out for the brush and he hands it to her to be put away. The Inquisitor sighs and leans forward in her chair, picking up a report to read. Cullen stands behind her chair, wanting to touch her. 

“Can I touch you, Inquisitor?” He asks softly, after she’s gone through a few reports. 

She clicks her tongue and he swallows. 

“You can rub my feet, and my legs below the knees,” she relents. 

He smiles and moves around to crouch in the gap of the desk. His hands caress her calves and her bare feet, earning him a happy hum from the woman above him. He doesn’t know how long they stay like this, the sky outside has long since grown dark by the time she nudges him away. 

“Take off your shirt and stoke the fire,” she orders as she stretches. 

He scrambles to his feet again and pulls his shirt off, folding it as he walks over to the table and placing it over his armor. He places the last log on the fire and pokes at it with the iron poker. 

“I’ll have to bring more wood later,” he says as she stands from the desk. 

“Later,” she agrees, as she approaches him. “Stand and don’t move.”

He obeys and she caresses his chest, tracing the lightning-like scars of magic on his torso. She circles him, her fingers playing with the waist of his trousers and making him shiver. Her nails run down his back, gently, leaving goosebumps. 

“Go get the rope,” she says. 

He walks into the closet. The walls have various soft things for her to use on him, feathers and rabbit skin cloths, and velvety lengths of rope. This last item is what he takes off its hook and obediently returns to the Inquisitor. 

“Lay on the bed, on your back,” she says, taking the rope. 

Once he’s comfortable on the furs, she straddles his waist and he resists the urge to hold her hips. She binds his wrists together with the rope, carefully leaving enough slack to not cut off blood flow, the way Bull had taught her. Cullen had been so embarrassed when he found out she went to the Qunari for advice, but now he’s just grateful. 

She catches the rope on a hook on the headboard, holding his hands above his head. Her hands caress his sides again and he sighs. She tugs on his hair lightly to tilt his head, exposing his neck. The lovemark she always leaves on the crook of his neck, where it meets the shoulder, is faded. She tsks then sucks on the spot, gently but it quickly turns rough with teeth sinking into his skin. 

He groans, closing his eyes, and she flicks his chest in warning. He swallows, stifling any other noise he might have made. After a moment, she pulls back to admire her work. The mark is darker again, purple and pink with clear teeth marks. They had compromised on this spot. A place where it would be mostly hidden by his fur pauldrons except in certain positions. 

She shifts back until she’s on top of his groin, grinding against his already hard cock. He bites his lip to hold back another noise and she smirks down at him. A few beats later she slides off him and goes into the closet. His anticipation spikes as he waits. When she returns, she merely puts a blindfold on him and he’s left to wait again.

He feels something being placed on the bed next to him then, jumps a little in surprise when she starts unlacing his trousers. He lifts his hips to allow her to strip him down to nothing. A moment passes until he feels something so soft caress his thigh, moving up around his hip to brush across his stomach. 

“You can relax now, love,” she whispers in his ear. 

He lets out a pleased sigh as the rabbit skin cloth brushes around his torso, and down his legs. The sensation lifts and he can hear the rustling of clothes. He feels her settle between his legs, caressing his thighs with the tips of her fingers. The Commander gasps as he feels her mouth take in his length. He pulls at his restraints, wanting to touch her as she works his cock. 

Her nails play with the trail of hair low on his belly, making him shiver as he moans, her tongue flicking at his slit. She works him with her mouth and her other hand, giving a pleased hum at his moaning. As he grows closer to release, she pulls her head back and chuckles, stroking him. 

“Does that feel good, love?” She purrs. 

“Maker, _yes_!” He moans, bucking his hips into her hand. 

“You want more?”

“Please, Inquisitor!”

She straddles his hips and slowly lowers herself onto him with a soft moan, though his answering groan is not at all soft. He bucks his hips into her and she flicks his chest. Again, he pulls at his restraints, wanting desperately to touch her. She rotates her hips, grinding against him and leaning forward to press her breasts against his chest. 

“You want it like this, Commander?”

“I want to touch you,” he pleads. 

“Soon, love.”

The Inquisitor lightly drags her nails down his chest, riding him harder and drawing another moan from his lips. He wants to see her face and groans in frustration. As if reading his mind, she pulls his blindfold and tosses it aside. His eyes quickly adjust to the dim lighting and smiles at her satisfied expression. She leans in to whisper in his ear. 

“I’m going to release you now, and I want you to take me,” she murmurs, then nips at his earlobe. 

“ _Please_ ,” is all he says. 

She stills her hips and reaches above him, pulling his rope off the hook and untying his wrists. As soon as he’s free, he seizes her hips and flips them both over. He lifts her knee over his shoulder and thrusts into her deep but slow and loving. He kisses her hard, holding her hips in place. Her fingernails scratch down his arms and they both moan. 

“Faster, Commander,” she urges, and of course he obeys. 

Her breath hitches at he hits her sweet spot and she clings to him. He huffs and raises her other leg on his shoulder as well, bearing down on her to get as deep as he can. The Inquisitor curses under her breath as he brings her closer to her climax, digging her nails into his arms. She gives a desperate gasp of pleasure as he reaches between them to play with the little nub at her core, and she comes undone. 

“I love you, Cullen,” she moans. 

“Can I…?”

“Cum for me, love.”

He grips her hips harder and pounds into her hard and fast, making it hard for her to breathe but it’s only for a moment. Cullen cums hard and stills, letting her legs fall to either side of him before collapsing next to her. They gather each other in their arms and just lay there, exchanging soft words of love until they fall asleep.


End file.
